


Shower Spy

by PaigeWillows



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeWillows/pseuds/PaigeWillows
Summary: Every time Ben goes to shower after practice he feels someone watching him. WARNING: SMUT





	Shower Spy

“Hit the showers” The coach called to the team as practice for Tourney had come to an end. Everyone else was heading for the showers but Ben. This wasn’t unusual as of late, it was part of their deal. Ben would wait for everyone to leave before showering. Carlos didn’t like the way that the other players stole glances at his body. It brought out the jealousy in the black and white teen. Why should he share something so perfect? No one was interested in the Isle boy, but everyone wanted the prince. With a body practically chiseled by the gods and sun-kissed from healthy doses of sun. So it became normal for Ben to push out some extra laps while everyone else showered.  
Once Ben was thoroughly sweaty and tired he trudged his way to the showers, eager to peel off the weighted layers clinging to his glistening and well fit form. He knew he wasn’t alone, he never was but he always pretended to be. He felt the eyes linger on every inch of revealed skin before he would slip naked into the shower. He turned the water on hot and closed the curtain, almost all the way. He would leave a knowing gap big enough for those wandering eyes.   
Ben wasn’t much one to deny them a show. He would let the water cascade over his head and shoulders, turning to rivers channeled down the toned lines of his muscles. He looked down flexing a little bit, letting the soreness be eased by the scalding hot waters. He ran a tempting hand down the wet skin, down almost to his soft but sizable manhood. Ben turned around and let bare his ass towards the curtain gap as if it weren’t for someone’s view. He took some soap from a small shower caddy he left here and began to lather himself up. His hands wandered in soapy circles over his abs and chest before his sides, thighs, hips, and ass. He was shameless about the display he gave. Intentionally he neglected the best part as he could hear the heavy breathing just outside the curtain.  
It was an adorable sound that Ben was familiar with as he caused it himself times before. Knowing now was the time he took ahold of himself with a soapy hand beginning to stroke himself till he was fully erect. The breathing only got harder with the sound of shifting clothes. Ben smirked talking to himself now.  
“Mmm… if only Carlos were still here… on his knees with the big hot mouth…” Ben’s voice was heavy and husky, just teasing the boy on the other side of the curtain now. “God, that hot tongue just licking puppy kisses all over it. The way he grabs my ass to take it all in his throat. Fuck.” He let out a growling moan, stroking himself with a firmer grip now. His shower neglected to touch himself. The puppy-like whimpers on the other side of the curtain told him his little show was doing exactly what he hoped it would.  
“Is someone there? Puppy? Is that you?” His voice playful and sing songish. He didn’t need to ask. There was no response which made Ben chuckle. “Come out Pup,” Ben commanded with a growl. The curtain slid back and Carlos stood red-faced, half-dressed with his hard member sticking out of his red and black boxers, dripping precum onto the floor. Ben smirked a little and raised a brow. “You know… you could come shower with me… all those dirty little thoughts of yours need to be taken care of.” Ben grabbed hold of Carlos’ member and stroked him slowly making the boy shudder.  
“B-ben… I-“ Carlos tried to speak but his boyfriend had already started removing what little Carlos was wearing. The white- and Black-haired lover was not nearly as toned, but his body was still quite nice. The paleness of it, coated in the most attractive freckles, was something Ben liked. It made the love bite bruises and the redness of a spanked ass that much more vivid. Carlos loved how captivated Ben could be with his body. Ben pulled him close rubbing their members together, both breathing heavily.   
“Why don’t you give this bone some love pup?” his voice a seductive and suggestive growl. Carlos couldn’t help but eagerly accept such a temptation. He slipped to his knees and began licking puppy kisses up the shaft and swirling his tongue over the head. Ben moaned in delight, always loving this affection from his lover. The temptation was too great for play, Carlos took as much as he could of the large member into his mouth sucking hard and eager, looking up at Ben. The moan and approving hand in his hair told him he was doing good. Carlos bobbed his head a bit, gripping Ben’s ass as he took every last inch, down to the hilt, making Ben shudder.  
“mmm, that’s enough puppy… Wouldn’t want to ruin your favorite part.” Ben growled voice dripping with pleasure. Carlos let the member slip from him mouth before bracing himself against the wall, presenting his hole to his boyfriend, spreading his cheeks, looking back at him with begging puppy dog eyes.  
“Please” was all Carlos whimpered before he found the tip of Ben’s member at his entrance. The warmth and size always made Carlos’ body momentarily weak.  
“You want it Pup?” Ben asked teasing the tip at his hole.  
“Y-yes! Please!” Carlos begged in a whiney voice, pressing back against the invading member. Without any further hesitation, Ben pressed into his lover in one quick go, eliciting a loud moan from him. After resting all the way in for a long moment, he pulled out and started thrusting in a solid rhythm. His thrusts hard but not too fast yet. His member was hitting just the right spot as always and it was turning Carlos into a melting mess up on the shower stall wall. Ben reached around stroking him as he speeds up, stroking in quick time as he pounds into his lover. The tension was building but all Carlos could do was cling to the wall and moan for his boyfriend. It was utter bliss when he came all over the shower wall and ben’s fingers. The new-found tightness inside Carlos set Ben off, quickly filling his lover with his seed. Ben and Carlos rode out their highs slumped into one another, against the shower wall.   
“Good boy” Ben teased in his ear chuckling softly, still a bit out of breath. “You keep spying on me and this might end up being a regular thing babe.” Ben smiled pulling out of him and starting to sincerely wash off. Carlos smiled and started washing as well, trying to clean up the mess his boyfriend had made of him.  
“I can’t help myself… you just are so hot when you take showers. All the water and your muscles… “Carlos blushed before being pulled into a loving kiss from Ben  
“It’s fine… it just means we should shower together more often.” Ben grinned mischievously.


End file.
